Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-4304118-20121211143550/@comment-49.176.6.240-20121213014814
He sure can. Solid clear (not amazing) with aoe damage and heal as well a lots of single target damage off q, pre 6 ganks are meh and rely on you out playing your opponent. post 6 ganks are amazing with huge range leap and movement speed buff that re-applies a slow, as well as some of the best towerdiving in the game off his refreshed leap. Amazing counterjungler thanks to leap that goes over walls (I also bring flash) as well as amzing dueling. Along with strong single target clear. Strong dragon control seeing as he can kill it easily by himself due to the AS debuff not affecting him and the dragon being isolated. As well as being able to jump over the wall and q,smite and flash back. Decently strong lategame, snowballs amzingly well Much more viable now since the item rework and extra money from the jungle (even if your not gonna spend that much time in your own jungle farming, between counterjungleing and constant ganking. My choices; I like running flash because of the extra mobility and utility it gives you. Exhaust is another option for stronger ganks and dueling, however I prefer flash because once you get used to Kha's ganking style exhaust becomes unnecissary, flash being even better because you can flash to get into range or flash after their flash. As well as flash being better than exhaust at almost everything else, mainly counterjungling (double dash hilarious) and dives, as well as escape if you leaped in. Exhaust is arguably better in TFs to shut down the adc and flash being less usefull due to leap being refreshed all the time in TFs. I use MS quints(the utility of this is just too amazing to pass up), ARpen reds (damage, durr), Armor yellows (The jungle WILL kill you with out these, or at least get you so low you cant gank), and scaling magic resist blues (nessisary for endgame). Other options could be ARpen quints (more dam/if you can't afford MS), AD reds but due to new changes ARpen is better, yellows cant be changed too nessisary for dueling and surviving jungle, scaling CDR blues (I was suggested these and I tell ya what 9% CDR at lv 18 would sure be useful, (since I don't hit the cap off BC or even the frozen fist or FH I occasionly get and you give blue to mid) I run 21/9/0 masteries simply because Kha needs to do as much damage as possible while being able to survive jungle. No real other option unless new to jungling so 9/21/0. My build,(start machetie Mobility boots (to CDR boots later or mercs if lots of cc) Spirit of Red lizard (more damge faster clear, cheap, nessisary regen) or brutilizer first if I get couple of early kills. Upgrade Brut to BC (Item to amzing for AD casters) then Bloodthirster if doing amzingly or defencive item of choice either GA if dieing alot or frozen fist if doing fairly well and don't want to sacrifice that much damage, or Frozen heart if dueling ADC a lot. Bloodthirster here if you didn't get it before. last slots are situational. Generally another BT or Frozen mallet. My path, Wolves to blue to wraithes to wolves to red, gank. or if there top is a darius, or someone with no escapes wraithes or wolves to Red/blue to gank. After ganking buy spirit stone/ mobitity boots/ brutiliser or a mix of the parts of these items. TL;DR Kha good Jungler,solid clear (not the best or worst), meh skill based pre six ganks, great post 6 ganks, good counterjungle/ dragon control, snowballs well.Choices flash if experienced, exhaust if new, 21/9/0 masteries, MS quints, Arpen reds, armor yellows , scaling MR blues, items Mobility boots, Spirit of RL, BC, BT/defensive item, BT/defensive item(whatever one you didn't get before), FM/BT Woah that was longer than I expected.